


Home Alone

by cryptidprotection



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Skateboarding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidprotection/pseuds/cryptidprotection
Summary: Aubrey and Minerva are usually home alone when Duck goes to work. It leaves for some fun occasions between them and the other residents if the complex.
Relationships: Aubrey Little & Duck Newton, Aubrey Little & Minerva, Aubrey Little & Minerva & Duck Newton, Jake Coolice & Dani & Aubrey Little, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Baking with an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> The Duck/Minerva is mentioned a few times, which is mostly why its tagged.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!! I wanted to write some domestic interactions between Aubrey & Minerva, mostly because I think their dynamic would be amazing.  
> (I might make it a series? We'll see)

Aubrey found herself adoring Minerva. Not in that sticky, gross lovey way that Duck is an oh-so expert at, but in some offset adoration that included curiosity. And really, that meant she got the wonderful self imposed task of seeing what the woman didn't know.

Duck had left early that morning, at a time Aubrey would never dream of waking up at. However, Minerva had also gotten up with him, and it wasn't like she was the quietest woman in the world. So Aubrey had laid blurry eyed on the couch for thirty minutes, until both house residents had run off to do their work. Duck to work, and Minerva on a run.

By the time Aubrey was fully functioning and awake, Minerva had come in. Sweaty from her her many lapped run, the local Arsonist simply watched the highly muscled woman excuse herself to shower. God, some part of Aubrey wanted to look as jacked as that. However, she was a bit too content with her pudge to bother.

Before long, Aubrey found herself rifling through Duck's cupboards, grimacing at the amount of microwave food. Maybe she was just spoiled from Barclay's homemade dishes, but god how could Duck eat *any* of this? Her eyes then caught a bright red box, hand reaching forwa-

"Aubrey Little! What are you doing?" Minerva's voice is deafening, startling Aubrey to the point of jumping. Her head clunks against the top shelf of the cupboard, and she stumbles back, ears ringing and eyes wide. Minerva is quick to catch her, laughing just as loud, grinning wide.

"Why, my apologies Aubrey Little! I forget not everyone has the Chosen One's excellent hearing!" Aubrey is only able to slightly process the statement, nodding as she stands up fully. Which isn't even to the other woman's shoulders, adding to her internal 'holy fuck'. Looking back to the cupboards, trying to remember what she had been searching for, her eyes light up.

"It's okay Minerva! Also, to your question, I was looking for something to make, and…" She trails off for only a moment, before pulling out the packaged cake mix, "And its cake making time baby!" This time, Minerva gives her famous confused look.

"Cake? Aubrey Little, I think I might have to join you on this 'Cake Making' Adventure!" Her head is tilted to the side, her pointed ears cocked high, and her small fangs showing from her mouth. And, in that moment, Aubrey is pretty sure this is why Duck is awestruck. Grinning wide and shaking the thought, she laughs.

"Hell yeah! I'd love for you to help! Okay, so. We need…" Her voice soon droned out, giving instructions. Minerva followed to her best ability, and Aubrey did her best to help. Before long, all the ingredients and pans laid before them, and Aubrey made a reach for eggs. grabbing one, she set it into Minerva's hand.

Except, before she could give instructions, the eggs was crushed. There was a moment of silence before the two woman burst into uproarious laughter. Minerva held out her hand, opening it to stare incredulously at the shattered shell and goopy clear and yellow substance. Aubrey wheezed, pressing her forehead against the woman's large bicep, brought to tears from the antics. However, it wasn't long before Minerva went and washed her hands, and they went on with the project.

And it had gone surprisingly well despite the initial screw up, and Aubrey found the experience one of the more enjoyable ones. She had made sure to make it very clear to Minerva about being gentle, and it eventually was dialed down to what a human being was capable of. Not a big alien woman. Before long, the cake was in the oven, and the two were washing dishes. Minerva was questioning what the hell eggs were, which kept the two plenty busy throughout the process.

Within not even 10 minutes, Minerva leaned her back against the sink, while Aubrey cosied up on top of the counter.

"So these eggs come from animals called chickens? What else do they come from, Aubrey Little?" Aubrey simply grinned, leaning forward some.

"You're not gonna believe it."

"Trust me, Aubrey Little! I believe in many things!"

"Well, one of them is a….. Duck!"

"You called?" Duck's voice quipped from his place in in the door frame, and it only took a moment before Aubrey burst in laughter.

"Wayne Newton, you make eggs!?" Minerva shouted, eyebrows crinkled and smile spread into something of a 'what the fuck?'. Duck's face flushes, reeling back.

"I'm sorry- what!?" He shouts voice cracking softly. Aubrey can only wheeze in response, nearly collapsing off the counter.

"Aubrey said that a duck makes Eggs, and you are also Duck!" Minerva explains, almost as if that fact was clear as day. Duck could only pull his ranger hat off and run his fingers through his hair.

"No- Minnie, Duck's are also animals. Duck is just my nickname. Like- Like how I call you Minnie instead of Minerva." He tries to explain, but Aubrey makes a tea kettle noise as a flash of confusion strikes Minerva's charming face. Duck can only flush farther, before waving his hand.

"*Anyway*, what are you two up to?" He asks as his hat is sat back atop his blue streaked brown hair. It takes Aubrey a moment to collect herself, wiping tears from her eyes as she slides off the counter. Once her laughter has subsided, she reaches to the side and nudges the taller woman beside her.

"We made cake!" Aubrey declares, making jazz hands and a smile. Minerva seems to catch on, and does a little hand shake too. Duck can only roll his eyes and smile softly, before looking at the stove.

"It' done yet? Something does smell a lil' burnt." He hums, and Aubrey pauses for only a moment before she whips around. Ripping the oven open, she goes in hands first and drops the hot pan onto the stove. Although it doesn't hurt, the initial human reaction to something being hot is to freak. She can feel Duck and Minerva peering over her shoulder, staring at the cake.

It looks… Alright, in hindsight. Maybe a little burnt, but when Aubrey grabs a piece and pops it into her mouth, she decides it's pretty good. If you like flaky, dry cake. However, Duck's suggestion at ice cream makes it more tolerable.

But, she's pretty sure Minerva loved it. So that's what mattered.


	2. Cowabunga, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Duck and Leo are off at work, Jake, Dani, and Aubrey decide to try and teach Minerva how to use a skateboard.  
> You can imagine how well that went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be slightly out of character, but it was loads of fun to write!:D  
> Enjoy some nerds!!!

Being home alone without Duck lf Leo's supervision always led to interesting situations, in Aubrey's opinion. Barclay never really did much to stop Aubrey, Jake, Dani, and Minerva from doing things. Although, that was probably because Ms. Pearson's was always making him help with her massive, years old puzzle.

Running her fingers through the thick coils of her hair, she furrowed her brows. Jake Coolice, jock extraordinaire, thought it would be fun to teach Minerva how to use a skateboard. She was properly padded up, even if finding anything in the massive women's size had been a monstrous task. Jake was on his own skateboard, feet firmly planted, once again flailing his hands as he spoke.

Aubrey's eyes flickered to Dani, who looked pretty tired and concerned. She softly elbowed the other, giving a small smile. Dani returned it, if not a little hesitant. Adjusting her own jean jacket, Aubrey looked back to the small man and her very tall friend.

"Listen Minerva, it's not too hard. You just gotta like, keep your balance, yeah? Feet planted, seperated, y'know. Just vibin, ya dig?"

"I'm not sure I quite get what 'just vibing' means, Jake Coolice, but I shall give it a try!" Minerva's face is nearly drenched in confusion, but Jake's is bright with excitement. He simply hops off the board, before pushing it to Minerva. He then looks to Aubrey and Dani.

"Can you stand behind her incase she falls?" Aubrey simply sputters at the request, eyebrows shooting up.

"Okay, no offense, but if Minerva landed on us she could squish us like bugs."

"Aubrey Little, I thought you said you wanted to be crushed by a-" Minerva was cut off as Jake and Dani burst into uproarious laughter, her face returning to its confusion as she looked amongst the trio. Aubrey simply covered her now incredibly warm face, sighing loudly.

"I- Yes Minerva, your right. I /did/ say that." Lady Flame grumbled, before softly patting her cheeks.

"Anyways," she emphasized, shooting a playful glare at the two Sylphs, "I guess we can go behind Minerva." Said woman's face lit up as she looked down at the board. Aubrey shuffled at least near Minerva and the skateboard, waving Dani over. The fanged woman stepped over, eyebrows creased as she looked up.

Jake moved his way in front of Minerva, holding out his arms for support. The large woman furrowed her brow, clasping tightly onto his forearms, before stepping onto the board. When nothing happened, Minerva's shoulders relaxed slightly. Lifting up her other fo-

The skateboard skid to the side, slipping from right under Minerva. The alien woman gasped loudly, falling backwards. Jake shrieked as he was yanked forward, crashing onto Minerva.

"no no no NO NO-" Aubrey shouted, before Minerva landed atop her. Letting out a loud 'oof', she felt the air slip right through her lips. Dani stood to the side in shock, eyes wide as she stared at the dog pile. There was a moment of silence, before Minerva burst into uproarious laughter. Sitting up and setting Jake down, the woman pulled Aubrey into a sitting position. The laughter soon spread to the trio, tears gathering into eyes and being loud as ever.

As the laughter turned into airy giggles, Jake stood up. Sprinting over to the skateboard, he picked it up, before looking to his friends.

"Let's… Try this some other time. Maybe we can get Barclay to make some food in the mean time!" Jake chirped, moving back to the group. Aubrey grinned as she hopped up, dusting off her hands.

"God, please. If I have to eat more frozen food I'm gonna go ballistic!" Reaching a hand down, she pulled Dani to her feet. Minerva was on her feet too, smile wide.

"I'd love to eat some of thud Barclay's food, Jake Coolice! Lead the way, little one!" Jake stifled a giggle before the group made their way back into the apartment. As Jake pushed the door of the apartment open, he quickly moved to Ms. Pearson's. Dani leaned over his shoulder to knock.

It only took a moment for the door to open, and a stout woman revealed herself. She fixed her glasses, before smiling.

"Ah, hello you four! What do you need?"

"We were curious if we could steal Barclay from you!" Aubrey chirped, poking her head out from Jake's other shoulder. Ms. Pearson seemed to think for a moment, before shrugging.

"Why not! I'm sure he'd like to get away from the puzzle- BARCLAY!" She whipped her head to shout the man's name, and it wasn't long before he's head peaked into view.

Ms. Pearson simply patted his hairy forearm, before shooing him out of the apartment. "Go with those nice young children, Barclay! We can puzzle later." The door closed swiftly behind him. Bigfoot himself stood there for a moment, before looking at the gaggle of youngin's in front of him with a brow raised.

"Hello Barclay! These three said you could make food?" Minerva chirped up, towering over the three in the hallway. Barclay looked up at her, before barking a laugh.

"Yeah, I can cook. Wanna help?"

It wasn't before long that the group found themselves in Leo's apartment. Barclay was chopping up an onion as Minerva leaned over his shoulder, watching his movements. Dani, Jake, and Aubrey were all spread out across each other on the couch. Moira sat to the side, patiently knitting what appeared to be a sweater. As the apartment rolled into a warm hum of comfort, Jake peered over his phone, looking to Dani and Aubrey with a grin on his face.

"Let's take her to ski next."

"Jake, /no/-"


End file.
